The Spell
by BelaLorelei
Summary: England wants to teach America a lesson, so he switches America's personality with Canada's. Written for Eleanor Lachon, a bonus chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For.


**Hey! Here's the oneshot I promised to my 50****th**** reviewer of my main story, Eleanor Lachon. I hope you like it!**

"MUAHAHAHA! This will teach that bloody git a lesson!" England announced in a dramatic-like fashion. He was in his basement, paging through his dark magic spell, when he found the perfect spell!

"Britain, what are you doing?" Flying Mint Bunny, England's familiar asked. He began to fly around England's head.

"Flying Mint Bunny, stop being naughty!" England said, his tone of voice changing to a pleasant, happy one. "And I want to teach America a lesson! Look at this spell! It will change his personality with someone else's, but who should it be?" Arthur pondered.

"I know!" Flying Mint Bunny cried. "How about his brother? The one with the polar bear familiar?"

"Who?"

"His name is Canada, Britain! He's perfect." England started thinking again, trying to remember exactly who Canada was.

"Oh! The one who is always with Prussia. He likes maple syrup and pancakes, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Britain." England let out a happy laugh.

"This is perfect!" he thought. "Now to do the spell."

The next day

All the countries entered the meeting room, expecting a normal meeting. But everyone was confused about two things. Where was America? And why was Prussia not attempting to invade vital regions/declaring how awesome he is?

Meanwhile, Prussia and Gillbird were kind of freaking out. Germany and Italy, confused, were trying to calm him down while he was muttering about someone named Mattie, who was not here.

"Where's Mattie? He's always early?" Prussia was freaking out in an awesome way. "NOW HOW WILL I GET MY PANCAKES?"

"Piyo~" Gillbird chimed in, and Prussia shook his head, as if he was understanding what the bird said. Suddenly, a slamming sound was heard from the doorway.

"The hero has arrived!" everyone turned to look at the door, but they were very confused.

"Who?" every nation besides Prussia asked, but Prussia was scared.

"I'm Canada, you know? The hero!" he copied America's hero pose. Canada was wearing America's bomber jacket, and he had a hamburger in his hand. Make that five hamburgers, actually.

"Mon dieu!" France exclaimed. "What happened to mon petit Mattieu?"

"Dude, calm down!" Matthew yelled, loudly. He then set his pile of hamburgers down on the meeting table, and began to eat one of them.

"Hey, birdie, do you want some maple syrup?" Gilbert asked, while Gillbird flew over to Matthew, settling on his head.

"Who would want tree sap when you can have hamburgers?" he responded, mouth full.

"U-um, I'd like some maple syrup."

"FUCK! IT"S A GHOST! ARTHUR!" Matthew screamed, running to hide behind Arthur. Arthur merely shook his head, beginning to get annoyed. His plan was NOT working.

"I'm not a ghost, maple. I'm America." Alfred said, appearing. He had a polar bear in his hands, and a depressed look on his face. This sparked Japan's interest. He would have to learn that ninja technique from America later.

"Who?" the polar bear asked. Why did America even HAVE a polar bear?

"America. You know, the land of the free and home of the brave." America replied, sulking. The bear did not seem to recognize him. "You know, Kumakiki, hamburgers? Or even-"

"Wait a second!" Prussia said. All the nations stared at him, but a few even glared. "The awesome me knows what happened!"

"Then what happened, brother?" Germany asked, all the while trying to get a very happy italian to shut up.

"It's all Arthur's fault!" There was a chorus of 'Oh' heard around the room. This explained everything!

"Da, it sounds possible." Russia mused, turning to China, who nodded in agreement.

"Arthur always screws up his magic, aru."

America and Canada exchanged glances. Had they been forgotten? Then they turned to look at England, who noticeably shifted his eyes.

"Alright! I'll reverse the spell. Everyone, we need to make a circle, and join hands." The nations formed a circle, and ushered Canada and an unseen America into the circle.

"I reverse the spell." England announced, and then there was a flash of light.

"That was LAME, England! So not awesome!" Prussia exclaimed, disappointed that there would be no awesome chant.

"Prussia," Austria asked. "how did you know that England did it?"

"Common sense, Austria. I guess it's something only the awesome me has!"

"W-what happened?" Canada stammered. He had his polar bear back, and was almost invisible.

"Dude! What happened?" America asked, repeating Canada's question. He had his bomber jacket back, and he was seriously craving some hamburgers.

All the nations were silent, until little Liechtenstein came up with an idea.

"Mr. America, you were sleep walking."

"OH!" America yelled, going to pat Liechtenstein on the head, ignoring the glare sent to him, courtesy of Switzerland. "That makes perfect sense!" he said, backing away from the shotgun Switzerland was pressed against the back of his neck.

"Then how did I get here, maple?"

"OMG! THE GHOST IS BACK!" Alfred screamed, cowering in fear behind Arthur, who shook his head. Idiots will never learn.

**This was lots of fun to write! I hope anyone who reads this likes it as much as I like writing it! Please review! I WOULD BE SO HAPPY! Thanks again! :D**


End file.
